


[podfic] In Some Ways a Family

by Lothcats, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Barriss Survives Order 66, Dark Barriss Offee, F/F, Femslash February, Inquisitor Barriss Offee, Podfic, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, Which Is A Happy Ending In Star Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothcats/pseuds/Lothcats, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Barriss is tired of running.





	[podfic] In Some Ways a Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Some Ways a Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835101) by [Lothcats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothcats/pseuds/Lothcats). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Dark Barriss Offee, Inquisitor Barriss Offee, Angst, Barriss Survives Order 66, Which Is A Happy Ending In Star Wars, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels

 **Length:**  00:10:29

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_In%20Some%20Ways%20a%20Family_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
